<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return to Me by 46hasu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455258">Return to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu'>46hasu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe AU [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, POV Link (Legend of Zelda), POV Zelda (Legend of Zelda), its LU despite the lack of boys, zero proofreading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/46hasu/pseuds/46hasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda knows Link will return soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flora/Wild (Linked Universe), Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe AU [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was in a very Zelink mood so I ended up writing this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda hadn’t noticed she was hungry until an incredibly loud growl came from her stomach. But then again, she didn’t feel the pangs of hunger as she did a hundred years ago. Link stopped what he was doing and looked up, his eyes landing on her. A smile spread on his face as a blush did for her.</p><p>“I may be a little hungry,” she muttered through her embarrassment. </p><p>“A little?” Link tilted his head, his blond hair cascading down his shoulders like a waterfall. “Now that I think about it, we may have had breakfast too early, and we did accidentally skip lunch.” </p><p>“I suppose we would have to make up for it by making a large meal for dinner.” Zelda stood up, reaching for the cabinets. “How about roasted meat with fried rice? We can throw in a little salad on the side.” </p><p>Link sat up straighter and licked his lips. “I would like that. Could you prepare the rice and the vegetables?”</p><p>“Can do.” After spending months in Link’s home in Hateno, she knew how to cook well enough to help Link. Her skills weren’t as good as his, but she supposed that was to be expected. She had seen his journey and heard his excited hums as he cooked while she was still in the castle. Link cooked with passion and excitement that Zelda just could not imitate. Besides, it was endearing to hear his hums and excited jumps of victory when he finishes cooking. </p><p>“Oh,” Link’s disappointed voice shook her out of her thoughts. “I forgot I gave the last of the meat to Bolson as thanks for the new flowers.” He looked at her nervously. “I will have to go out to hunt.” </p><p>Despite her efforts to school her expression, she felt her lips tug down, and her hands slowly start to shake. </p><p><em> Calm down </em> . She reprimanded herself, trying to control her breathing. <em> He won’t be gone for long. </em></p><p>But her thoughts were swirling with panic as her stomach clenched painfully. </p><p>It wasn’t as if it was the first time Link had to leave for a while. The wilderness called to him in a way she couldn’t hear. His eyes searched the horizons for something she couldn’t see. He wasn’t meant to stay in one place for long; he was too free-spirited for that. </p><p>She tried to follow him more than once, but she accomplished more on slowing him down and tiring herself instead of being a real help. Her body was still lacking in some motor control, and half her nerves were still shut down from her hundred-year struggle in the castle. She couldn’t feel the cold even if she dug her bare hands into the snow, nor could she feel the heat when she held up her hands to the fire. </p><p>Zelda twisted her hands behind her back to hide its shaking from Link. Brief intervals of being apart from Link would be beneficial for them both. Link couldn’t stay by her side all the time, even if she wanted to beg him to be. She would have to reclaim her throne someday, which she had to do alone. Her dependency on her friend would be a sign of weakness in her ruling; she would never win over her people with that out in the open. </p><p>“Hey, I will be back as soon as I can,” Link said. With a start, she realized he was standing in front of her. “And I promise I will stay safe.” </p><p>She laughed, trying to hide her anxiety. But it only seemed to reveal her fear more. “I know. It’s just a little hunting trip.” </p><p>Link smiled weakly at her, offering one hand. “And you will be safe here.” </p><p>She grabbed his hand. “I can take care of myself just fine, don’t you worry.” </p><p>He leaned toward her and she met him halfway, her free hand coming up to his shoulders. Their foreheads met with a gentle bump and she felt his arm wrapping around her back, neither let go of each other’s hand. </p><p>“Wait for me here, alright?” Link said, his thumb tracing circles on her hand. “Don’t go anywhere on your own.” </p><p>“I won’t,” she promised him, tangling her fingers in his long hair. She felt his soft sigh of relief at her words. “Don’t do anything reckless.” </p><p>“I won’t.” </p><p>She reluctantly pulled away from him, fighting the urge to pull him even closer and tell him not to leave her. It was silly to feel this way, but the panic in the back of her mind stayed persistent. So many things could go wrong if he’s gone. He could get ambushed by a monster. A stray lynel out of its territory could snipe him before he notices it. Or a Yiga could pull the wool over his eyes and kill him. </p><p><em> Have faith in him </em> , she scolded herself. <em> He’s smarter than that </em>. </p><p>It was true. Link managed just fine in the wilderness by himself after waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection with no memories. He was the one who struck a blow to the Calamity for crying out loud. Her worries were illogical. </p><p>“Can you hold on to this for me until I get back?” Link threw his cloak over her shoulders. </p><p>“Of course.” She reached for her journal and handed it to him. “Give this back to me when you return.” </p><p>Link accepted the journal carefully and tucked it away with the same gentleness. “I’ll give it back the moment I see you.” </p><p>And the promise was set, he will return for his cloak and she will wait for her journal. It was a comforting thought, and the idea of his return became more realistic. He could make promises to her. Tell her that he returned from the dead and crossed Hyrule and back for her. If he could do that, then he will return to her from his simple hunting trip. </p><p>But that was too poetic. Maybe she was just cynical, but poems and flowery words felt thin and worn. She preferred the simplicity of Link’s words. He will return for his cloak and she will wait for her journal. </p><p>“See you, Zelda.” Link turned to her from the door, his hunting bow in hand, and the Sheikah Slate on his belt. </p><p>She smiled. “See you soon, Link.” </p><p>He stood at the door a little longer, his eyes never leaving her. But eventually, he walked out the door and shut it tight. She returned to where she sat, Link’s cloak still hanging loosely from her shoulders. </p><p>He won’t be gone long. </p>
<hr/><p>The sun was starting to set and Zelda pulled the cloak tighter around her. </p><p>Link’s hunting trip didn’t take long, but this one seemed to be stretching on for a while. Maybe he lost time playing with the village children. Or perhaps he overheard another villager having troubles and decided to go out of his way to help them. </p><p>She smiled at herself at the memory of the Monster Cake event in Tarrey Town. If Link stayed until the night to hear the couple’s grievances of their sick child, then it was very likely that he got involved with helping others with his nosey, overbearing, and generous nature. </p><p>Zelda tugged in the cloak closer to her body and returned to her books. He will come back; he still needs his cloak after all. </p><p>She slept alone that night.</p>
<hr/><p>“Where is Linkey?” Purah asked her. “I haven’t seen him in days.” </p><p>“Out hunting,” Zelda said, reaching for another piece of paper. She will copy her new notes into her journal when Link returns it to her. </p><p>“For this long?” Purah asked dubiously. “You don’t think he got into trouble now, do you?” </p><p>Zelda’s hand stopped. But she simply shook her head and returned to her notes. “It’s Link we’re talking about here, Purah. He will be fine.” Her fingers reached for the neatly folded cloak in her bag. “Besides, he still needs his cloak.”  </p><p>Days passed and still no sign of Link. </p><p>New trade routes had been established from Zora Domain to Hateno. Now the small town had an abundance of new recipes and meals. The Zora Domain, meanwhile received fresh batches of milk and truffles weekly now. Everyone had thanked her for her diplomatic acts and Zelda accepted them all with as much humility as she can muster. She was glad her few lessons outside prayers had given her some benefits. </p><p><em> If I only I was taught more </em> , Zelda thought grimly. <em> I would have started a move to rebuild Castle Town.  </em></p><p>People were still wary of the place and she couldn’t blame them. She never approached the town without Link. </p><p>The townspeople had noticed his absence soon after the route was established. They had asked her questions about the hero when the compliments died down. Zelda had pinched the end of the cloak with her thumb and index finger with a smile. She told them that Link would return soon. He needs his cloak. </p><p>But it was starting to grow wrinkled from places she ran her hands through and she couldn’t recall the last time she had seen Link wash it. </p><p>So Zelda removed the cloak and washed it in the river. He always had so much to clean when he returns from his extended trips; he will probably enjoy having to worry about one less thing. </p><p>She felt a biting sensation on her hands and drew her back to find it in a bright red coloring. Zelda felt a grin come to her face before splashing her hands down the river again. The stings and the bites hit her in a full force now. A nearly manic laugh escaped her as she drew her hands back, shivering as the goosebumps appeared on her arms. Her hair stood as she rubbed her red hands on her arms, making herself shiver again. </p><p>“What are you doing?” a voice interrupted her laughs. She looked up to find Bolson, frowning down at her. </p><p>“Washing the cloak,” Zelda held up the wet garment. </p><p>Bolson’s frown grew deeper. “Why are you laughing then? I can’t imagine laundry being such fun.” </p><p>Zelda smiled. “I am cold.” </p><p>Another day and night passed, but Link still hadn’t returned. </p><p>Zelda curled into her blankets deeper and hugged the cloak tighter. She buried her nose into the garment, inhaling deeply. She regretted washing it now. Link’s smell of freshly cut grass was gone now. Zelda hadn’t noticed how much comfort it gave her when she lay on the empty bed meant for two. She buried herself deeper into the cloak again anyway; it was better than nothing. </p><p>She hoped that Link was sleeping in a bed tonight instead of the ground by a campfire. It can’t be too good for his back. </p><p>Another week passed, Link hadn’t shown up. </p><p>“He’s always taking off like that,” the townsfolk laughed. “It takes months for him to drop by again to his home.” </p><p>She knew they were trying to comfort her. But she didn’t need it. </p><p>Zelda still had Link’s coat after all. He was bound to return for it soon. </p><p>A month had passed and she convinced few people from in and out of Hateno to help her rebuild Castle Town. Nearly a year has passed and the only active Guardians that people had seen were the ones that Purah and Robbie managed to start up and control. That had seemed to give them some confidence to approach Castle Town. </p><p>She stopped in front of the bedroom mirror, a scissor in her hands. Her bags were all packed for travel, and all that’s left to do was prepare herself for the journey. She grabbed a fistful of hair and cut it with the scissors. She repeated it until it was a short bob that barely reached her chin. That should make it easier to travel. </p><p>She smiled at her reflection, studying the new girl in the mirror. “You are going to do great things,” she said to the girl before leaving the mirror. </p><p>Zelda wrapped Link’s coat tightly around herself and stopped before she could reach the door. She didn’t know when she would come back to Hateno.</p><p>She reached for a piece of paper and a pen. </p><p>“Link,” she wrote. “I have succeeded in convincing people to rebuild Castle Town so we may return to Hyrule to its former glory. Ask Purah about my whereabouts and she will tell you.” </p><p>She pulled away from the paper and read the words to herself. After she was convinced that it was enough, she left the little house and didn’t look back. </p><p>Three months. </p><p>Three months and no sign of Link. No one rebuilding Castle Town knew where Link disappeared to and it appeared that Zelda was the one who had seen him at the latest. But she didn’t succumb to her worries. The weight of the cloak on her shoulders gave her all the comfort she needed. Link will return. </p><p>In the meanwhile, she lead the reconstruction of Castle Town. Houses were set up, merchants started stalls and shops, and a community was built. It wasn’t as impressive as Tarrey Town, but Zelda supposed this was an excellent place to start. She still had her most ambitious idea in mind for Castle Town. </p><p>She talked to Purah, studied with Robbie, and planned with Impa and Paya about a university built in Castle Town. With the Sheikah scientists and their leader’s blessings, Zelda packed for her trip around Hyrule to request aid from Hyrule’s other kingdoms. </p><p>Her idea of the university could be her first good impression to receive recognition as the throne’s rightful leader. And she was eager to prove herself. </p><p>“If Link comes by,” Zelda told Bolson, “tell him I will be in the Zora Domain.” </p><p>Bolson agreed and Zelda traveled alone to her destination. </p><p>The Zoras agreed to help her build her university and she was set for the next location. </p><p>“Tell Link I headed for Goron City,” she told Sidon. “If he drops by.” </p><p>Sidon accepted her request with a supportive grin. Then she headed out. </p><p>The Gorons were a little more difficult to convince than the Zoras. But after a week, she managed. </p><p>“Please tell Link that I am headed for the Gerudo Dessert,” she told Yunobo. </p><p>Yunobo gave her a nod and she rode to the dessert. </p><p>The Gerudo were a welcoming tribe and the young chief eagerly accepted her proposition. </p><p>“Link has his ways to get anywhere he wants,” Zelda said, smiling at the memory of Link following her into the Gerudo Dessert even as she tried to take advantage of the vai only law. “If you see him, tell him I am back in Hateno.” </p><p>Chief Riju accepted her request with a mischievous smile. </p><p>Through the entirety of her journey, she kept the cloak on her at all times. Even as she slept, rode, and ate alone, she didn’t feel lonely. She never got a new journal. Purah had offered her a new journal but Zelda turned it down.  She carried parchments of paper, all neatly held together by a clipboard. </p><p><em>I will have a lot to catch up on</em>, she thought to herself. </p><p>She entered their little house in Hateno and found the note sitting where she left it with thick dust gathered on top of it. Link still hadn’t returned. But she knew he still needed his cloak. </p><p>Zelda sank into her bed after cooking a meal for herself. She hugged the cloak tight around herself and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. </p><p>“Please tell me you have enough space for us all,” a grumpy voice outside shook her from her sleep. “I don’t want to pay for an inn after what we’ve been through.” </p><p>“Don’t worry,” a familiar voice made her sit up in bed. “We should have enough room on the lower floor for you all to sleep for the night.” </p><p>Zelda leaped off the bed and ran to the door. She threw it open to meet those beautiful blue eyes again. </p><p>“Zelda!” Link said, but before he could say anything more, she threw herself at him. Link stumbled a little, but his arms wrapped around her snugly, and he managed to catch them both before they fell on the ground. She tangled her fingers around his hair and grabbed his hand.</p><p>“I missed you,” she said into his shoulder, burying her face. “So much.” </p><p>Link’s didn’t pull away. He held her tighter, and she felt his hand wrap around hers. “I missed you too.” </p><p>Their arms remained wrapped around each other as they pulled away from each other a little to get a good look at each other. </p><p>“You cut your hair,” Link sighed, his hand reaching for it. </p><p>“Do you like it?” </p><p>Link nodded. “I still have your journal.” </p><p>“Give it to me later,” Zelda said, meeting her forehead with his. “I still have your cloak.” </p><p>“Give it to me later,” he said as well. </p><p>“Uh,” a voice interrupted them. “Can we come in?” </p><p>“Hush!” another one scolded. “Let them have this.” </p><p><em> “ </em> I agree with Hyrule. Please let us in. <em> ” </em></p><p>“Come on, Legend. It’s adorable.” </p><p>“I’m hungry.” </p><p>Zelda finally tore her eyes away from Link to look at the guest. There were eight of them, all with weapons and bows. And they all seemed tired. </p><p>“Oh, excuse me,” Zelda pulled away from Link. “I am Princess Zelda. Please, come in and rest. Link should have a freshly hunted meat ready for us all.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and feedback are welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>